Today's movie theater, as one of the premier public entertainment attractions, draws a great number of viewers throughout the year. Many spectators find that the pleasure of viewing the film is enhanced by consuming refreshments, such as candy, popcorn, and soft drinks of various sizes. Often the movie viewer becomes tired of holding the soft drink in his (or her) hand, or he may find holding the soft drink cumbersome when also trying to eat popcorn or candy. Thus, he must set the soft drink down on the floor where it may be accidentally kicked over in the darkness and spilled, or on the chair arm where it may easily be knocked over. The juggling of these refreshments is often frustrating and may detract from the spectator's enjoyment of the film.
Because of these conditions, it is desirable to have available to the spectator a receptacle in which to place the soft drink out of harm's way, but within the reach of the spectator. It is also desirable to fashion such a device to accommodate the placement of various sizes of soft drink containers and that such a device be stable and immobile so as to prevent dislodgement of the device by inadvertent movement.